Teen Titans Project Drifter
by philp123
Summary: Raven's been busy, she's taken a boy from a high security prison he has no records of existence, what is this boy's secret and why is he in this prison. [side note: first story I've wrote about about this topic hope you enjoy!]
1. Chapter 1

We ran. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. The brackets on my leg giggled and beeped as we went further and further out of the door slammed shut behind us with a large thud. The room we had entered was large and bright the walls lined with luminous white panels. Looking around the room the most obvious feature was the two shutters one of which we had walked through before.

I turned to the girl beside me and examined her expression,although plain i could tell she was thinking of a plan, so far her plans had worked although she was hard to trust without her name. Although at the time, it was not clear to me. it was as clear as day to the girl.; in this room was one exit and one entrance meaning they just needed to block both and gas the room. But they forgot about the vents.

With a quick boost up I made it in. I did notice that she managed to enter on her own I admit this was a little surprising but in times like this you don't really ask about those things. We crawled through the vents and made our way to the outside world.

The world was different to what I thought it would be, i imagined some sort of Green grassy world filled with ponds of water and luscious meadows at least that was what I had been taught. But what greeted me instead was a dark barren Island surrounded by Ocean.

I could now clearly see the girl she was around my age ,17 years old, and most of her face was obscured by the darkness caused by the hood she was wearing the . The hood was connected to a purple cloak. Underneath she wore what looked like a black bathing suit with medallions around the hips. She was a thin build although she looked very dextile.

I myself had no idea what I looked like, I hadn't looked at my self in over 10 years. Looking down I inspected my apparel. I was wearing white tracksuit bottoms with a white straight jacket. On my right leg a device which looked like an anklet.

The girl turned to me and said : "you're going to need to change, I can't show you to the others dressed Like a-." A beep interrupted her sentence she picked up what seemed to be a communicator. she spoke into it saying this:

"Raven reporting in, -'no I'm in the middle of something -listen I'm not playing any stank ball-no, you'll see later-yeah okay"

"I'm sorry to interrupt,"i said "but I Believe that we have not been announced to each other,You look familiar have we met? "

" My name is not of importance and I've never met you in my life, if I had you would know about get on before I leave you to fend for yourself. "

As she said that she summoned some sort of transparent Black surfboard and indicated to the army of familiar guards equipped with rifles marching toward us. I hopped on. As soon. As we took off I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon awakening I was I in a dark candle lit room on either side was shelves packed to the brim with books. In the centre of the room was some sort of rune drawn with chalk. On the far right was a King sized bed with blue drapes and Blue will quilting. I tried to get up but I was chained at my self I was wearing some sort of printed red shirt with black camouflage combat trousers. I struggled against my bonds until I heard the footsteps of two people but strangely three voices, the first said:

" Hey are you sure you don't want to go to the park later it will be fun it's a nice day outside"

A man replied in a deeper tone:

"yeah Cmon raven you've been inside for way too long now I think you've actually got someone in there"

Then the familiar voice of raven:

"I'm not sure if you noticed but outside and I don't mix, I'll see you later."

With that said there was the swish of the door and she entered the room I tried to play a sleep.

"I know you're awake don't even try, now you've been out for over two weeks now so I need some answers from you, why would you be in a maximum security prison work with no records of your existence?"she paused and i didn't answer "hmmm no answer? fine, don't tell me show me i've got all day"She stepped back from me. But I didn't know what to do I didn't understand what I was supposed to know. This continued for two hours after she said she wouldn't let me out until I told her what she wanted to know.

when she left me to sleep is when things changed, i woke up to a dark world i observed my surroundings and saw a plane of land just floating it was flat symmetrical and almost perfectly rectangular, it seemed to go on forever. i walked along this plane for a long time and images seemed to appear, images in which didn't just fade away but instead stayed and just carried on was one image in which started to move it was almost like a dream i was a dream of fear and pain after some time I couldn't stand it anymore I ran but as i moved it moved with me, there was screaming and i fell to my knees i crawled and at the end of the plane i saw fire and an immensely powerful white light. Then at that moment everything stopped there were no more images, no more pain or fear no more screaming. i got closer to the white light but then shades appeared and grabbed me, their grips were like a vice as the dragged me and pushed me of the edge i fell and fell and woke up.

I wasn't chained up any more i was on a roof of a building holding raven with four people across from me all aiming some sort of weapon at some sort of cyborg he was thick and built like a tank his dark skin contrasted against the white metal of his right was green and wore a black jumpsuit with a black stripe in the middle. i felt scared and tired, they were all shouting at me to put her down i slowly placed raven on the floor and backed away, who were these people and why did they hate me so much. one boy with spiked hair and a costume stepped forward and said: "You, where the hell did you come from? and what have you done to raven?"

"I...i don't know who i am, or even how i got into this, this situation-" at this point Raven awoke from her slumber and started floating, a black cage surrounded me as i rose alongside her. Her eyes went red and and tentacles formed around her. she shouted in a demonic voice:

"WHO ARE YOU?" Spikes formed around the cage "I REPEAT WHO ARE YOU" the others were shocked at this and were screaming at raven to stop. I was scared and fearful of what she would do to me. After some time she seemed to calm down but she left me encased in the cage until they descided to throw me into what they said was a stasis prison.i was put into a pod and frozen


	3. Chapter 3

I was left to dream for a long time but my dreams were not as normal they were more vivid almost it was almost like a memory. in this dream i was a small girl. my mother had abandoned me and my father was evil and was trying to use me to get something he for now i was stuck on the street begging for money,until a boy came along he brought me into his home the dream repeated itself over and over until flash of light woke me up.

I flopped out of the pod half asleep.I stood up and inspected my retriever she was a small girl but was around my age she wore what looked like a purple vest with silver gauntlets, against the vest her dark red hair stood out she seemed to be trying to be as serious as possible but still managed a smile. she also wore a purple skirt with silver waited a few minutes for me to regain my strength and said: "The others are waiting for you, please come." she spoke in a calm collected voice it seemed like she had to think about every single word she spoke just like it was foreign language.

i got up from my hands and knees and followed her into some sort of conference room. Of Course I was secured in since sort of power reducer just incase. I was seated in a chair with a 'c' shaped table in front of me.

Raven started talking first, "you've been in stasis for 2 weeks and things here have changed, people are seeing the same dreams, a dream unlike any other, one in which is almost neverending one of fear ,pain and hatred and you're to blame so, you can tell us who you are or, you go back in stasis."

I replied with the strongest voice i could muster: "I've told you Again and again I'm no one ,as you said i don't exist I don't know how to use my power I barely know my own name." At this moment multiple shadows stepped forward into The light they were the prison guards from before their sleek black armor shined against the light . The leader ,identified with an orange cape around his left shoulder, removed his helmet and said: "I Believe that is where we come in you have never been given a name, as you never asked for one. neither have you been allowed to use your powers as you are too young to understand them. well, that was until the girl Raven here Took you from us." he paused as more men walked out from the darkness two men moving to each member of the team. "we've Been monitoring your group of would be heroes and now you've crossed the line we're shutting you down. bag em and tag em boys I want to get back for lunch."

And with that the men pulled out rifles designed to stun. The team jumped from their seats and ran at the men the three boys we're gunned down first whilst the girls at back were dodging and firing magic missiles of sorts. The men grouped together and deployed some sort of electric net At the girl in mauve. She tried to fly out the way but it was inevitable, the net hit and she dropped to the floor suddenly the world changed it went black and slowed down but I could move at normal speed, the men were preparing another net for raven i had to get her out of there even though it was her started this whole thing she was the only hope of my survival i hadn't been outside of that prison in many, many years. the net fired in slow motion and i walked over just as she got hit by a round, she fell down into my arms and the world completely disappeared and again i was on the plane of nothingness again this time there were no images or no shadows neither was i alone raven was in my arms i ran to the bright light at the end of the plain and outside was some sort of park i jumped out and realized that time had not changed at all. the sky was getting dark now i needed to find shelter for us both,these people most likely wanted raven and i back as soon as possible i had to wait until she had recovered.i wondered for what seemed like an age until i managed to find shelter under an abandoned railway bridge.i had no plan and no money I didn't even have a name yet.


End file.
